Yesterday
by Cley's Bells
Summary: Le conservatoire, autrement dit le supplice de Bella. Et si cette année était synonyme de nouveauté, de changement, et de découverte ...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I

Le train-train quotidien

Je rentrais du collège éreintée par une journée de cours. Mon moral lui aussi était éreinté. Le mois de Septembre, un mois horrible pour n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée. Passer de la plage au train-train quotidien ... Mon train-train à moi c'était : cours-devoirs-guitare-solfège.

Les inscriptions faites je me rendais compte que mon premier cours de solfège était dans moins de deux heures et que ne m'étant pas avancée dans mes devoirs je risquerai de me noyer dans la paperasse habituelle de la rentrée à mon retour.

Il faisait chaud pour un mois de Septembre, j'enfilais donc une robe à rayures vertes,marrons, et beiges avec des ballerines et un gilet beige. Je ne suis pas le genre de filles à mettre des jupes et encore moins des minis mais je ne refusais pas les cols V aussi bien en été qu'en hiver. D'habitude je me rendais au conservatoire à pied mais je n'avais pas le cœur à marcher sous cette chaleur accablante et pour le moins étonnante pour la région parisienne. Je vivais dans une petite ville près de Bondy dans le 93.

4000 habitants en tout pour la plupart des personnes âgées aisées ou de jeunes parents dynamiques eux aussi à l'abri du besoin. La population se mélangeant assez bien. Une petite ville tranquille dans un département mouvementé mais entourée de petites villes bourgeoises. 17H20. Il fallait que je sorte si je ne voulais pas être en retard, j'entendis alors ma mère :

Isabella Mary Elisabeth Swan ! Veux-tu te dépêcher un peu ?

J'arrive maman ! Une minute je prépare mon sac.

J'enfournais mon agenda et ma trousse dans mon sac. Je n'avais pas encore mes livres mais je prenais le soin de ne pas oublier un cahier avec des portées au cas où la prof nous faisait une dictée.

Je dévalais les escaliers à mon habitude lorsque j'entendis Renée (ma mère) me rabâcher:

Bella, ne cours pas dans les escaliers. Un de ces jours tu vas te casser la figure pour de bon et je ne tiens pas à passer la nuit à l'hôpital.

Maman, je n'ai plus trois ans et puis maintenant j'ai l'habitude donc ...

Nous avions emmenagé à Sully depuis 2,5 ans maintenant. Mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis allant dans une école d'une autre ville. Nous nous mettions rapidement en route avec la petite voiture de ma mère, une petite citadine allemande grise argentée qui ne sortait pas tellement du lot ici. Une jolie petite Golf Turbo; nous arrivions en deux minutes. J'étais légèrement stressée, mes amies me répétaient souvent que j'angoissais trop et pour rien le plus souvent.

Je poussais la porte de mon endroit de torture, le conservatoire. Celui-ci avait une architecture pour le moins spéciale, la plaque accrochée au mur à côté de l'auditorium indiquait qu'il avait été inauguré dans les années 80 ce qui expliquait les formes géométriques ambiguës et la structure assez bizarre de l'établissement. Je me rendais compte qu'ils avaient tenté de donner un genre futuriste à celui-ci. Tentative vaine car la première chose que l'on remarquait c'était le mauvais éclairage de l'endroit et dire que j'allais passer plus de trois heures par semaine ici ...

Je saluais le secrétaire et les quatre personnes que je connaissais du cours de l'an dernier. Nous étions entrain de parler de nos vacancesje demandais l'heure à Matt qui me dit que nous avions perdu ou plutôt gagné 10 minutes de cours parce que la prof traînait avec le cours précédent, le cours des petits vu qu'elle était bavarde. Soudain je le vis.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II :

"Life Could Be A Dream"

Il avançait vers nous, aucune expression sur le visage. C'était un grand brun plutôt bronzé mais je me doutais qu'il n'aurait plus les mêmes magnifiques marques orangées sur le visage au mois de Décembre. Les néons anciens de l'établissement ,allumés malgré l'éclairage étonnant que donnait le petit jardin sur nous ce qui était rare, donnait des reflets cuivrés à ses cheveux en pagaille. Vu la tête des autres filles je n'avais pas été la seule à le remarquer mais je pense qu'elles tentaient plutôt de percer le secret de sa coiffure, moi je me contentai de scruter chacune des parties de son corps, mêmes ses ongles y passaient et cela le plus discrètement possible.

J'entendis alors raisonner dans ma tête une de ces chansons qu'ils passent dans les films lorsque l'héroïne voit pour la première fois le "prince charmant" cela me fit immédiatement réagir. Je remarquais que j'avais toujours les oreillettes de mon baladeur dans les oreilles et je tirais alors l'iPod que j'avais mis dans la poche de mon gilet. Je me rappelais que Charlie ne voyait pas l'intêret de le prendre avec moi alors que j'allais "en cours" (Et oui, il considérait le conservatoire comme une grande école) et qu'il l'avait "caché" sous prétexte que j'allais soit me le faire voler, soit le perdre comme d'habitude. Il voyait vraiment le mal partout et j'avais été obligée de le "voler" ou plutôt de le récupérer ou encore de le retrouver sur la commode de sa chambre à juste titre. J'en avais besoin surtout pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une cruche si je ne connaissais personne du cours de cette année, cependant j'avais laissé la musique pour me détendre et ne pas penser au fait que j'allais rester enfermée deux heures au lieu de profiter de la vie. C'est à dire restée enfermée dans ma chambre sur mon MacBook connectée à tous les réseaux sociaux et en mangeant toutes "les cochonneries" du monde. Quand je me mettais sur le menu " en cours de lecture" je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas mon cerveau qui déraillait mais l'iPod qui passait "Life Could Be A Dream" du groupe The Crew Cuts, une chanson que j'avais entendu dans un dessin-animé et sa avait été un véritable coup de cœur pour moi qui avais toujours voulu vivre dans les années 50. Sophie me tira de mes songes :

Eh Bella ! Les vacances en Espagne c'était au point que tu ne nous écoute même plus ou c'est que t'as croisé Cullen là-bas et que t'oses pas aller lui dire bonjour ?

Hein quoi ? C'est qui Cullen ? Demandais-je ahuri.

Bah c'est le mec là-bas, le brun avec Tanya la blonde. Tu le connais vraiment pas ?

Je lui faisais signe que non me demandant pourquoi elle avait l'air si étonnée.

C'est bizarre que tu le connaisses pas, tous les jeunes des villes alentours le connaisse.

Tu l'a peut-être déjà vu mais il n'a pas du te marquer plus que sa. C'est pas ton genre, il balance entre la racaille et le bourge, il est pire que lunatique limite si il est pas sujet à un dédoublement de la personnalité. Tu parles avec lui le mardi comme avec ton meilleur ami et le mercredi il ne te calcule plus sans que tu ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, alors un conseil oublie-le.

Petit un, je le regardais pas spécialement, je rêvassais comme d'habitude. Petit deux, contrairement à certaines personnes je ne connais pas tout Sully ! Petit trois qui t'as dit que je souhaitais lui adresser la parole ? Et pour finir sa sent le vécu, tu lui as déjà parlé ? Énumérais-je

en rougissant le moins possible.

Alors pour répondre dans l'ordre : inutile de me mentir à MOI, il te plait du moins pour l'instant, tu verras bien après, je te laisse la "joie" de découvrir Cullen. Après, sans vouloir te contrarier, j'ai le droit à une vie sociale non ? Pour répondre à la troisième question cela m'étonnerai que tu ne veuilles pas lui parler parce que je t'ai observé et tu parles avec tout le monde au moins une fois dans l'année donc excuse ma logique ... Et puis après, oui je lui ai déjà parlé mais regardes il ne vient même pas me dire bonjour, il est vraiment étrange. Sophie continuait de jacasser quand la prof sorti et nous fit signe d'entrer.

Chapitre III :

150 minutes bien longues

L'entrée dans la classe symbolisait le début d'un cours de 1h30 d'attente. J'allais me morfondre pendant que certains raconteraient leurs super vacances en club et que d'autres liraient des pages entières de clé de fa. La classe était spacieuse à chaque bout un tableau type Velleda et de l'autre un piano droit d'étude, les murs étaient tapissés d'images d'instruments et de compositeurs ( de musique classique bien entendu) célèbres. Quoi de plus normal dans un conservatoire ? me demanderez-vous, mais ce n'est pas tout nous avions aussi droit aux dessins des 1C1 avec le rhinocéros qui jouait de la contrebasse en pizzicato. Je n'étais pas vraiment douée en solfège certes on pouvait faire l'impasse sur la dictée, Sophie étant la seule élève douée en dictée à un "si haut niveau". Mais j'avais aussi des problèmes en rythme, en théorie et en lecture. (cela dit uniquement en clé de fa, la guitare ne nécessitant que l'apprentissage de la clé de sol). Le seul domaine qui pourrait me permettre d'augmenter ma moyenne était le chant, l'an dernier nous étions deux à réellement chanter en cours je me contentai bien évidemment d'un petit 15 à la fin de l'année quand mon amie Caroline décrochait un 17 bien mérité. Cependant les filles étaient bien trop "timide" ou plutôt trop angoissées à l'idée de lâcher une fausse note pour chanter un tantinet assez fort et pour être un tant soit peu audible. Les garçons quant à eux ne parvenaient pas à chanter une octave en entier tout cela bien évidemment dû à la soit-distante mue de leur voie. Cependant je doute qu'on commence à muer à 13 ans pour certain mais la prof ne leur faisait aucune réflexion alors pourquoi en ferais-je ... ?

Nous prenions place dans un ordre bien précis que nous nous avions nous même attribué :

le rang juste devant la prof pour les garçons et le rang juste derrière pour les filles.

Chez les filles nous nous séparions en deux groupes : Le mien avec Marion, Mary ,Camille et sa jumelle Carlie ainsi que Sophie et "le leur", deux filles une blonde petite avec une taille normale et une brune avec des formes "très" généreuses Les garçons eux se mélangeaient assez bien par rapport à nous, même si certain ne parlaient pas, ils n'avaient pas l'air étrangers au groupe, ils paraissaient juste moins sûr d'eux vis à vis des autres garçons. Je fus sortie de mon analyse par l'appel de la prof. Celui-ci était juste lent et ennuyeux la prof s'entretenant avec chaque élève. Vint mon tour :

Isabella Swan ? Demanda-t-elle.( Je remerciais interieurement ma mère de ne pas avoir mit tous mes prénoms comme elle l'avait fait auparavent ce qui m'aurait sacrément gêné compte tenu du nombre d'élève)

Présente et c'est Bella ... marmonnais-je dans ma barbe si bas que je me demandais si je l'avais vraiment dis à haute voix

Excuse-moi je n'ai pas entendu. Me dit la prof avec un air qui trahissait sa désolation de m'obliger à me répéter.

Elle préfère Bella à Isabella. Dit un jeune-homme

Tous nos regards se braquèrent sur lui. En particulier ceux des filles. Il prit place nonchallement à l'autre bout du rang destiné aux garçons . Il n'avait pas l'air mal à l'aise juste un peu soucieux de ce qui allait se passer. La prof dont la mâchoire allait se décrocher reprit concience de ce qui se passait et lui demanda séchement :

Et vous êtes ?

Je m'appelle Jacob Decare

Elle chercha rapidement sur sa liste son nom comme s'il elle ne voulait pas de lui dans son cours.

Désolé je ne te trouve pas.

C'est normal je suis nouveau ici et je viens de m'inscrire à ce cours. Les autres ne convenaient pas à ... mes horaires du Lycée

Excuse moi mais les horaires sont aménagés en fonction du Lycée de Sully c'est fait exprès ! Ajouta Sophie qui ne semblait ne pas l'apprécier à l'avance.

Je suis dans un privé. Répondit-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres

Quelle coincidence, moi aussi tu vas au Raincy ? Demanda la blonde avec un air faussement surpris.

Hum ... Réponds d'abord à ma question (Ils semblaient oublier que nous étions en cours.)

Tout ce que tu voudras !

Est-tu vraiment la Garce que tu paraîs être ?

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire, même ses «soi-disants» amis. Je me contentais de sourire à la remarque un peu grossière quoi que méritée ( même si je ne la connaisssait pas depuis plus de 15 minutes elle me semblait tellement hautaine ...). Sophie me chuchota :

Je crois que je l'aime bien finalement, franchement pour sortir sa à la princesse Aude dès la première rencontre ... Y'en a qui la connaissent depuis 8 ans et qui ne lui ont toujours pas avoué à quel point ils la détestait. Elle lança un coup d' oeil rapide à Cullen puis fit comme si de rien était.

Très bien monsieur ...

Decare souffla-t-il

Monsieur Decare. Elle l'ajoutait sur sa fiche d'élèves. Nous avons noté votre ... empressement ... à faire part de ... vos impressions à vos camarades de classe. Elle étouffa un rire. Cependant j'aimerais assez que cela ne se reproduise plus, vous risqueriez d'avoir des problèmes avec le directeur.

Bien, maintenant nous allons parler des différents instruments


	3. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

_**Le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira cela dit je ne posterai pas pendant un bout de temps vu que j'ai des examens et préparer et à passer. Bonne lecture,CB**_

Chapitre IV :

Déclaration Crue

A ma grande surprise, la plupart des élèves étaient guitaristes. Les années précédentes je me retrouvais toujours seule avec mon instrument face à un régiment de pianistes ou de flûtistes,

Je n'avais pas vraiment choisi mon instrument c'était Charlie, ancien rockeur du dimanche, qui m'avait mit une guitare entre les mains à 9 ans. J'avais tout d'abord refusé préférant le piano qui ait l'air beaucoup plus raffiné. Mais devant le prix des pianos et le manque de place de notre ancienne demeure j'avais du m'incliné. Je prenais mes premiers cours et je m'améliorais de Jours en jours passant des exercices de mon * «Guido Topper» à des Andante de Carulli.

Malgré les demandes répétées de mon professeur je refusais toute audition et ne jouais devant un public uniquement lors de concours et d'examens.

Je fus soudain rattrapée par la réalité :

**Très bien passons à monsieur Cullen, votre instrument, votre niveau instrumental, votre âge et**

**votre niveau en solfège. Récita la prof.**

**Je fais de la Guitare, Sèche et je me débrouille en piano. En guitare je suis en 2c3 et en solfège sa fait 3 fois que je redouble ce niveau. Ah oui j'oubliais, je suis en 1ère en gros je vais bientôt avoir 17 ans.**

**Merci**

Arrivais le tour de Jacob :

**Monsieur Decare, c'est à vous.**

**Eh bien, je suis guitariste comme les ¾ de cette classe à ce que je vois. En 2c4 cependant, j'ai 16**

**ans, j'ai 2 ans d'avance sur mon instrument et en solfège, je suis presque célibataire et je ne suis plus puceau (Tanya gloussa) et à ce que je vois Sully n'est pas en manque de jolies filles**. Dit-il en ce retournant vers moi.

Je remerçiais mentalement mes parents de m'avoir traînée en Espagne car grâce à mon bronzage je ne ressemblais pas à la tomate que j'aurais pus être à ce moment là si je les avais écouté et que j'étais allée en Angleterre. C'est en relevant la tête que je remarquais que Tanya me regardais d'un air dégoutée, Sophie me souffla un «bien joué», les garçons suite à cette remarque avait accepté Jacob dans leur bande et il y avait dès lors les fameux minis coups-de-poings échangés entre garçons pour se féliciter qui avaient fusés. La prof quant à elle s'était assise au piano et farfouillait dans son sac sûrement à la recherche d'un calmant à la vue de la classe avec laquelle elle avait devoir passer 2 heures par semaine durant toute l'année. D'un coup Sophie me poussa et me demanda :

**Hey Bella ! Elle ne t'a pas interrogée ? **

**Non, elle a dû oublier comme tout le monde ... dis-je sur un ton morose**

**Eh bien, il faut peut-être le signaler !**

**Nan, laisse tomber j'ai pas envie d'être le centre d'attention encore une fois, d'être celle que l'on oublie.**

Et lorsque la prof entama les premières notes de la première dictée de l'année on entendit :

**Hey Madame, juste comme ça vous avez oublié Bella !**

Sophie un de ces jours je vais me la faire. Tous les regards étaient vrillés sur moi et ma misérable réponse tant attendu :

**Vous m'avez oublié pour les questions.**

Tanya et son amie (Jessica) pouffèrent, et les autres restèrent de marbre le regard de Cullen et de sa bande était glacial ils devaient sûrement me prendre pour ce que j'étais une pauvre fille. Mais contre toute attente ( ou pas ...) Jacob se retourna et lui cracha :

**C'est clair qu'on peut pas vous oublier vous, puisqu'apparement vous savez même pas fermer vos polos ou bien vous le faites exprès dans l'espoir qu'on détourne notre regard de vos sales gueules et qu'on regarde votre poitrine.**

**Quand on a de la poitrine on s'en sert et puis tu t'étais pas plein de la vue avant qu'on attaque ta petite Bella ! Rétorqua t-elle**

Si j'avais été assez forte je me serai levée, j'aurai pris mon sac et je serai partie en courant. Mais alors que je réflechissais à l'enfer que je vivais Edward dit d'une voix posée :

**Decare cherche pas les embrouilles, retourne toi et Tanya, Jessica arrêtez de jouer les traînées sa sert à rien. Maintenant vous vous parlez plus jusqu'à la fin du cours.**

J' étais impressionné par la prestance et le calme d'Edward dans une situation pareille mais je ne comprenais pas la manière dont il s'était adressé à «ses amies». La dictée avait débuté tout le monde était concentré sauf moi qui comme d'habitude lorsque j'allais être intérogée allait demandé les réponses à ma voisine. J'avais devant moi un bon quart d'heure pour réfléchir et je me concentrais sur Jacob. Je ne l'avais pas analysé mais il était pas mal dans son genre : Plutôt grand mais moins grand qu'Edward, pas mal barqué, le teint mat , les cheveux cours et les yeux noirs comme du charbon. Niveau vêtements il était vêtu d'une chemise bûcheron fine ouverte kaki bleue et blanche avec un marcel blanc , d'un bermuda uni kaki et de converses basses blanches. Un sans faute pour moi. Je me demandais s'il se moquait de moi où s'il me trouvait vraiment jolie parce que c'était la première fois que j'avais le droit à un compliment pareil avec autant de monde autour. Pour ne pas tirer de plans sur la comète je décidais que c'était pour embêter Jessica et Tanya.

J'allais reprendre mon analyse d'Edward lorsque la prof ,exaspérée par les chuchotements des filles qui ne s'intéressaient plus à la dictée de rythme, décida de nous donner congé pour le quart d'heure restant. Je me levais et rangeait le plus rapidement possible mes affaires. Je faisais un signe de tête ou adressait un salut aux personnes que je connaissais et je partais presque en courant de cette salle de torture, un bras me rattrappa, c'était Jacob :

**Alors comme ça on ne remercie pas et on ne dit pas au revoir ? Me demanda-t-il avec le sourire**

**Je ne vois pas de quoi je dois te remercier et je ne te connais pas donc je n'ai pas à te dire au revoir ou quoi que ce dis-je sèchement**

**Pour les remerciements il y a le fait que je t'ai défendu et le compliment qu ...**

**Les compliments sont gratuits et je n'ai pas été attaquée à ce que je sache et même si sa avait été le cas je ne t'aurai rien demandé. **Le coupais-je

**Mais c'est que sous ses airs de petit chaton sans défense se cache une tigresse !**

**Méfie-toi de l'eau qui dort mon grand ...**

**J'attends toujours que tu me dise au revoir !**

**L'espoir fait vivre ...**

**Tu ne me connais pas et bien tiens. Me dit-il en me tendant une carte de visite. **Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux une VÉRITABLE carte de visite à 16 ans. Mon étonnement devait ce lire sur mon visage car il me dit :

**C'est mon père, il est PDG de DS, une grande entreprise alors les cartes de visites c'est obligatoire et ça aide pour donner son adresse msn ou son numéro aux filles comme toi.**

**Et à quoi va-t-elle me servir ?**

**On pourra textoter comme sa on sera sur de se connaître et j'aurai ma bise la prochaine fois !**

**ça c'est pas sûr. **dis-je en m'en allant

Je repartais une carte de visite en poche, Jacob aurait pu me plaire mais sa «déclaration»de tout à l'heure m'avait dégouté. Il était gentil mais il fallait vraiment que quelqu'un le remette à sa place et s'il l'avait fallut j'aurais été cette personne, il était tellement imbu de sa personne. Je réflechissais à une stratégie lorsque j'aperçu Edward ainsi que Jessica monter dans une Mini Cooper rouge et noire. Je remettais mes écouteurs et lançai Rich Girls-The Virgins et je vis Edward me regarder à travers la fenêtre de sa voiture. C'était tellement beau que je me demandais si j'avais rêvé mais combien même j'aurais rêvé je garderai en souvenir ce regard mémorable par son intensité.

_*"Guido Topper" est un ouvrage pour les débutants consistant à leur enseigner les bases en matière de guitare._

_Voilà Chapitre IV terminé, je me permet de vous demander quelques reviews sur ma FF juste pour savoir si je devais continuer, ce que vous en pensez et les quelques petites choses à améliorer._

_Merci de votre lecture =)_

_Cley's Bells_


	4. Chapter 5

_Pas de Jacob ni d'Edward dans ce chapitre mais j'introduis quelques personnages-clé ... _

_J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira bonne lecture. CB =) _

* * *

Chapitre V:

Proposition

Samedi matin, Renée était levée depuis 8 heures , pour elle week-end rime avec occasion rêvée pour le ménage

Bella ! Bella ! Lèves toi jeune-fille je te rappelle que tu as cours de guitare dans une heure !

Bien évidemment j'entendais les appels désespérés de Renée mais dès que j'ouvrais un oeil celui-ci ne tenais pas 10 secondes ouvert. Tout cela était dû au fait que j'avais regardé des vieux épisodes de NCIS jusqu'à 23 heures juste pour mater le beau DiNozzo. Et en arrivant dans mon lit, impossible de m'endormir alors comme à mon habitude je m'imaginais des situations mais la seule personne à qui je pensais était Jacob, il m'obsédait, pourtant j'étais sûre de ne rien éprouver pour lui sinon une certaine forme de reconnaissance compte tenu du fait qu'il m'avait «défendu» même si je ne l'avais pas reconnu lorsqu'il m'en avait parler. Non, pas de sentiments là-dedans, juste une envie de le voir de lui parler ou de le provoquer ... Je ne savais pas que mon souhait serait éxaucé de si tôt !

10h15 :J'avançais machinalement vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. Avec moi c'était une année = un parfum, cette année, la cerise ! Je sortis à regrets de ma douche et m'habillais en vitesse : Une chemise Ralph-Lauren blanche et un short marron en dessous avec des spartiates couleur fauve, je n'avais pas très envie de m'habiller aujourd'hui mais j'avais fais un effort.

10h30 :Le plus grand ami de la femme, le paquet de Special K au Chocolat au lait dans un bol de lait BIO ÉCRÉMÉ s'il vous plaît et une tasse de cappuccino Milka bien sucré.

10h40 : Je me brossais les dents, me coiffais de mon éternelle queue de cheval et de ma mèche, me maquillais légèrement, autrement dit juste du fond de teint et du crayon. Si l'on m'avait dit que je me maquillerai pour aller à un cours de guitare il y a deux ans j'aurai bien ris.

C'était mes deux amies de toujours, Alice et Rosalie qui m'avaient converti au maquillage. Elles étaient toutes deux magnifiques. Alice était brune aux cheveux mi-longs les yeux d'une couleur assez spéciale oscillant entre le jaune et le marron très jolie, elle n'était pas très grande et jouait sur les talons et avait un teint très pâle qui lui permettait de porter des couleurs tel que le saumon et le rose poudré comme personne. Rosalie était «blonde» mais elle se qualifiait de châtain clair, moi je la voyait miel mais il fallait reconnaître que sa couleur de cheveu était magnifique, elle était plus grande qu'Alice et moi et avait beaucoup plus d'expérience avec les garçons, ses yeux étaient noisettes et passaient parfois au vert, le teint hâlé. Côté mode elle pouvait venir habillé un jour en sweat-converses et doudoune et le lendemain arriver en col roulé-jeans-et petites bottes en cuir à talons. Malgré leur beauté elles restaient célibataires ne tombant que sur des connards. Alice était trop fragile et rêvait de l'amour parfait et éternel et dès qu'elle s'amourachait d'un garçon elle devenait aveugle très rapidement. Rosalie, elle, avait tous les garçons qu'elle souhaitait à ses pieds mais ne supportait plus qu'on la prenne pour une blonde écervelée ne pensant qu'au sexe.

10h45 :J'attrapais ma guitare, la mettais dans sa housse avec ses partitions et tout l'arsenal nécessaire et me saisissais de ma veste en cuir marron. Je signalais à mes parents que j'avais mon portable et je sortais. Après 10 minutes de marche dans les petites rues de Sully, j'arrivais.

Direction la salle Poulenc, je trouvais mon professeur ainsi que trois jeunes. Je les saluais poliment et allait m'asseoir derrière une table lorsque mon professeur m'invita à ce joindre à eux. Je reconnaissais Carlie et m'asseyait près d'elle avec l'intention de lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais le prof prit la parole :

**Bella, je te présente Anne, Marc et Carlie. Cette année je crée un ensemble de guitare et je souhaiterais que tu en fasse parti.**

**Très Bien ... **dis-je résignée

**Les répétitions se feront le mardi soir et le samedi matin en groupe dans le but d'un voyage culturel dans une des villes jumelées à Sully. Seras-tu disponible ?**

**Hum ... J'imagine que je vais devoir me débrouiller pour l'être.**

**Très Bien, voici les partitions !** nous dit-il en nous distribuant plein de fiches.

**Yesterdayc'estdequiça? **Débita à toute vitesse Anne

**The Beatles, ignorante ... **m'écriais-je

**Je vois qu'on a une amatrice ! **Me dit mon prof tout sourire

**Simple ... culture Générale ... **Me défendais-je sans même savoir pourquoi

**Bien, Bella tu t'occuperas de la partie IV avec Tom que tu verras mardi. C'est la mélodie donc tu n'as pas intêret de te planter sachant que ça s'entendra immédiatement.**

**Merci beaucoup, vous me mettez pas du tout la pression ... **dis-je amère.

**Je ne t'ai pas donné la partie la plus difficile mais Carlie, si ! Tu seras avec Paul**

**Sympa , moi qui avait l'intention de me la couler douce **dit-elle ironiquement

**J'imagine que je verrais ou plutôt découvrirai Paul mardi.**

**Je ne sais pas mais je le sens pas vraiment ce Tom **lui chuchottais-je

**Oh ne t'inquiète pas Bella !** M'interpella le prof, je n'ai pris que les bons élèves ...

_Ouais sa me rassure ! C'est vrai que Anne et Phil n'était pas mauvais mais Anne n'avait aucun style et Phil ... Phil ... Bah Phil c'était le Geek dans toute sa splendeur et dire qu'il me reluquait les jambes mais je pensais à quoi quand j'avais mis sa ce matin ? Heureusement que Charlie ne m'avait pas vu quitter la maison dans une tenue pareille. N'empêche on va s'afficher si on part avec eux ... J'espère que les anglais sont pas Beaux Gosses parce qu'avec des cas pareils ... Attends, imagine un peu qu'Edward vienne ou bien Jacob, nan pas possible _

Soudain je me souvenais qu'il y avait deux professeurs de guitare

Monsieur ? Pourriez-vous nous dire qui fera partie de ce groupe ? Demandais-je en prenant un petit air de chien battu sachant pertinemment que celui-ci était amateur de surprise

Surprise Bella ! Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que nous serons une petite vingtaine.

_Mais à quoi je pensais ? Il ne me le dira jamais il ne me reste plus qu'a patienter 3 jours ... 3 foutus jours pour être fixée. Pfff ... Trop la flème d'attendre, il faut que je parle à Jacob mais en même temps j'en ai pas très envie, je suis certaine qu'il va s'imaginer de choses ..._

Je passais le reste du cours à répéter _Yesterday _avec mes camarades et je ne pouvais me retenir de chanter en même temps. L'heure passait rapidement et je me retrouvais en moins de deux dans la rue, mon Samsung dans la main entrain de chercher Rosalie dans mes contacts pour lui expliquer la situation. Trois sonneries et elle décrochait :

_**Rose ? C'est Bella.**_

_**Merci je t'avais reconnu, ça va ?**_

_**Ouais et toi ?**_

_**Bien, merci. Que se passe-t-il ?**_

_**Je suis sortie de la guitare et tu sais pas ?**_

_**Nan dis-moi ...**_

_**Mon prof vient de me dire qu'on allait partir dans je sais pas quel bled pour jouer en ensemble !**_

_**Et tu vas où ?**_

_**Bah je sais même pas ! Il nous a pas dit mais je sais que c'est soi en Allemagne, soi en Espagne, soi en Angleterre**_

_**Moi je te conseille l'angleterre comme sa tu me prendra un haut I love sea,sex & surf.**_

_**Mais bien sûr Mlle Hale à vôtre service !**_

_**Bref tu me rappelle quand tu en sauras un peu plus**_

_**A partir de maintenant et jusqu'à la représentation j'aurai des répétitions le Mardi soir et le samedi matin ! **_

_**Bon ... Textos ?**_

_**Textos ...**_

Trois jours et je saurai, trois jours et je serai fixée ... Trois jours et je jouerai peut-être avec lui ...

* * *

_Je suis curieuse mais j'aimerais savoir si vous faites de la musique ?_


	5. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Un Mardi à Sully

Nous étions mardi après-midi, en dernière heure, c'est-à-dire l'heure ou tout le monde n'a plus d'yeux que pour sa montre. Et en plus en cours de latin, cours de grammaire sur l'ablatif absolu. Les autres donnaient l'aire de travailler sur leurs versions latines tandis que moi je comptais les minutes qui défilaient lentement ...

N'ayant pas de montre j' harcelais mes différentes voisines pour avoir l'heure.

Je me retournais prestement vers ma voisine de derrière pour connaître le temps qu'il restait avant que ça sonne. Je demandais le plus discrètement possible :

**Il est quelle heure ?**

**Il est 16h05, en gros il reste 25 minutes. **me répondit ma voisine, me faisant comprendre qu'elle aussi n'en pouvait plus.

**SHIT ! **M'exclamai-je plus fort que nécessaire

La prof qui était au tableau se retourna immédiatement :

**Bella ! J'aimerai que vous gardiez le silence ! Continuons, qui peux me traduire "Bellis civilibus" ? Personne ? Eh bien Bella ...**

_Putain comme par hasard, à chaque fois c'est la même avec les profs, ils vous interrogent toujours sur ce que vous ne savez pas._

Je me tournais vers Alice qui m'articulait tant bien que mal le mot «guerre». Je regardais alors la prof droit dans les yeux :

**Ça ne veut pas dire «les guerres civiles» ? **demandais-je un sourire satisfait aux lèvres

**C'est bien ça, merci Bella.**

Elle repartait dans ses explications tandis que je remarquais que ma voisine me tendait un bâton de colle et faisait un signe en direction d'Alice pour me montrer que c'était d'elle qu'il parvenait.

Je retournais alors le tube de colle et extirpait de la petite manivelle ,qui servait à sortir la colle, un morceau de papier soigneusement plié et le lisais silencieusement :

" _Bella, tu m'as l'air bien songeuse, que se passe-t-il ?_

_PS : Ce cours m'ennuie à mourir ... -_- " _

Je répondais immédiatement

"_**Nan rien, je me dis juste que je serais fixée dans quelques heures ...**_

_**PS : Tu n'est pas la seule à t'ennuyer"**_

" _Heu ... sur quoi au juste ?_

_PS: Sa fait du bien de ne pas être seule face à ces cas sociaux qui connaissent l'histoire de Sénèque par cœur ... =) " _

"_**Disons que je vais bientôt savoir qui je vais devoir supporter tous les mardis soirs et les samedis matins."**_

Nous continuions nos petits mots jusqu'à la fin du cours. Enfin le son de la sonnerie résonnait dans le bâtiment. Il signifiait pour nous toutes la fin d'une heure de calvaire. Eh oui, surprise nous toutes.

Charlie m'avait inscrite dans une école de fille à la fin du primaire et je devrais y rester jusqu'à mon bac faute d'une université dans le genre. J'avais émis le souhait de faire mon lycée à Sully mais j'avais essuyé un refus catégorique pourtant Alice s'en irait à la fin de la seconde et Rosalie à la fin de cette année. D'entre nous trois Rosalie était la plus effrontée elle ne supportait pas cette école, ses

enseignants,ses responsables, sa façon de penser, bref elle voulait la quitter au plus vite.

Alice, tapait sa crise de temps en temps mais elles avaient toutes deux une vie sociale très active en dehors de l'école. Moi, je n'avais que quelques amis à Sully et des amies de l'école mais je ne sortais pas souvent, Charlie n'acceptait pas de me voir sortir, me maquiller,...

Renée était plus flexible dans ce genre de choses, on manigançait souvent dans le dos Charlie. C'est ainsi que lorsque je n'avais pas cours pendant une journée pédagogique, Alice organisait une journée shopping. Renée me déposait chez elle pour me préparer ( 2 heures, et oui Alice est très longue) puis elle repassait nous chercher et nous déposait dans un C.C pour la journée tandis que Charlie croyait que j'étais tranquillement assise en cours de Maths.

Alice me sortait de mes rêveries :

**Bella, attend moi s'il te plait je te raccompagne.**

**Grouille, Alice tu sais bien que si je râte mon tram je suis foutue.**

**Oui, je fais juste mon sac et on y va, prends juste nos vestes !**

**Mais bien sûr …**

Et bien sûr Rose décidait de débarquer à ce moment là :

**Hey vous m'attendez trois secondes les filles. Juste le temps de me remaquiller.**

**Pourquoi faire ?**

**Je vais voir Geoffrey.**

**Compte pas sur moi ! **

**Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?**

**Parce que j'ai une répétition et je vais rater mon tram**

Rosie avait finit de se remaquiller et Alice avançait vers nous. Nous sortions et bien évidemment pose pour ses demoiselles devant les fenêtres de la salle des profs pour vérifier leurs coiffures. Moi, j'ajustais ma mèche et repartais devant dans l'espoir que mon tram ne soit pas déjà parti.

**Bella ? Respire ! Il est pas encore parti, il part dans 7 minutes ! **me disait Rosalie

**Et comment tu sais ça toi ? **

**Le nouveau Black Berry est fabuleux regarde j'ai une application pour les horaires de bus,de tram et de métro. Comme sa je le rate plus**

**Ouais, c'est surtout pour faire la maligne devant les mecs !**

**Eh mais en parlant de mec, c'est pas pour revoir ton Jacob que t'es si pressée ?**

**Euh … Nan pas du tout ! N'importe quoi !**

**Arrête t'as jamais su mentir en plus tu rougis.**

**Pfff, parfois tu sors de ces conneries !**

_Et merde, je suis cuite. Fais chier, impossible de leur mentir à ces deux là._

**Bref, tu fais quoi Alice demain ?**

**Rien de spécial, pourquoi ?**

**Bah je sais pas comme ya le bac blanc, je me suis dis qu'on pourrait faire un petit tour sur Paris !**

_Bah bien sûr surtout ne me propose pas ! De toutes les manières je la comprend avec tous les lapins que je lui pose … Si sa se trouve elle n'a tout simplement pas envie d'être vue avec moi, c'est la théorie la plus plausible. N'empêche si elle veut proposer ce genre de choses elle pourrait le faire discrètement pas devant moi sachant que je ne suis pas invitée !_

Je les accompagnaisjusqu'à leur arrêt de bus et m'en allait vers le tramway. Un tram, un bus et une heure après j'arrivais exténuée chez moi. Je jetais sac de cours et vêtements par terre pour prendre une douche rapide.

_Attendez trois secondes, je vibre, … C'est un texto d' Alice._

_**« Bonne chance pour ta répétition.**_

_**Bien sur tu m'expliqueras tout après, je compte sur toi.**_

_**A.»**_

_Pas le temps de lui répondre, à la douche on verra le reste après !_

Je ne voyais pas le temps passer sous la douche comme d'habitude. Quand je voyais que la salle de bain était embuée par la vapeur je me décidais à sortir, un coup d'œil au portable.

_Shit,Shit,Shit ! Non mais c'est pas vrai, il est 17h54, en gros sa commence dans 6 minutes. Les cheveux c'est mort, les fringues ce sera à l'arrache et pas le temps de se maquiller._

Je commençais par m'habiller (n'importe comment) avec un bas Adidas noir à bandes blanche avec un t-shirt noir et un gilet noir tout deux simple. Des chaussettes, bon sa c'est fait. Je me dirigeais vers mon miroir. L'avantage avec les cheveux mouillés c'est qu'ils sont lisses ! J'optai pour un chignon tiré, attrapais le lisseur et tentais de lisser ma mèche rapidement. Déo ,parfum, brossage de dents, chewing-gum chlorophylle. Converses blanches et guitare en main je courais jusqu'au conservatoire et arrivait haletante avec dix minutes de retard, et oui je ne cours pas très vite.

Je me dirigeais vers l'accueil :

**Bonjour, je cherche la salle de répétition pour la guitare s'il vous plait.**

**A côté de l'ascenseur à gauche, ils vous attendent, dépêchez-vous !**

_Super et je rentre comment moi, je vais être bien vu ! 1ère répet je suis en retard et j'ai l'air d'une clocharde ! -_-_

J'avançais traînant presque des pieds mais le cœur battant. Sera-t-il là ou ne le sera t-il pas ?Je toquais timidement à la porte puis l'ouvrais. Une dizaine de visages concentrés se relevait pour voir qui était le ou la retardataire. Je reconnaissais certains visages et filais m'asseoir près de Carlie.

_Bon dieu quelle honte ! Je fais pitié à voir !_

**Salut, moi c'est Thomas.** Me sortit mon voisin.

_Ok j'avais vraiment raison de pas le sentir bien lui._

C'était un petit brun rondouillard avec un appareil dentaire qui me souriait niaisement attendant une réponse de ma part.

Bella. On joue ensemble c'est sa ?

Exactement, j'espère que tu vas pas te planter parce que moi j'assure.

_Et en plus de sa arrogant … Quand je pense que je vais devoir le supporter pendant quatre mois _

**Très bien commençons par Yesterday si vous le voulez bien.**

Carlie et Paul l'harmonie, un blond et Matt la seconde harmonie, Anne et Phil l'accompagnement, Thomas et moi la mélodie, et le reste de ceux que je ne connaissais pas la basse.

Nous jouions tous ensemble, Thomas ne cessait de se planter j'avais envie de l'étriper. Mon regard se porta alors sur le grand blond qui jouait merveilleusement bien, il était assis près de Matt. Je comprenais qu'il s'appelait Jasper. Il avait l'air très calme mais était bien taillé je pensais immédiatement à Alice en le voyant. La répétition s'était bien passée, j'avais mémorisé quelques noms. Nous nous levions pour ranger nos affaires, pour les partitions et le repose-pied ce n'était pas très compliqué mais pour retrouver nos housses c'était toute une histoire. J'en apercevais une au loin qui ressemblait à la mienne, j'enjambais les autres et la récupérais, j'entendis alors une voix grave mais claire m'interpeller :

Excuse-moi mais je pense que c'est ma housse.

Je me retournais et voyais Jasper juste devant moi, montrant la housse du doigt.

**Hum … Oh oui la housse, désolée, en fait elle ressemble à la mienne et puis il y en a tellement que …**

**Oh ce n'est pas grave, je crois que la tienne est là-bas vu que tu es arrivé en retard.**

**Eh bien merci,..., Jasper ?**

**Oui, et bien de rien Isabella.**

**Bella, juste Bella.**

**Bon j'y vais à bientôt !**

**Uhumh** était tout ce que j'arrivais à répondre_._

Je sortais, Renée m'attendait dans la voiture. Elle était toute excitée que sa petite fille parte à l'étranger dans une famille qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Je rentrais chez moi, faisait mes devoirs, me douchais et me mettais au lit avec Chopin dans les oreilles.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapitre VII :

Bastille

Je me levais le lendemain, Renée avait dû s'absenter pour son travail, Grand-mère Dwyer, (la mère de Renée) était venue pour la «remplacer» durant la semaine.

7.06, un message d'Alice :

_**«Tu viens ou pas à Paris ?**_

_**A.»**_

_Alors sa c'est la meilleure !_

J'écrivais la réponse rapidement :

_**«Rose, ne m'a pas invitée je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais !**_

_**B.»**_

La réponse ne tardait pas :

_**«T'es sérieuse meuf ? Mais tu t'en fous complètement, tu sais très bien qu'elle te rembarrera pas, elle a simplement pas préciser que tu t'étais invitée. C'est tellement logique ! =)»**_

Des dizaines de SMS on me rassurait sur le fait que je devais absolument venir et que je ne dérangeait pas. Il me semblait même que Rosalie voulait absolument que je vienne.

Je me préparait alors rapidement puis je recevais un sms d'Alice qui me suppliait presque de ne pas venir en col-roulé et jeans. Elle m'exaspérait, non mais elle me prenait pour qui ?! Je me lissais les cheveux et commençais à me préparer en mettant tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. Charlie surgissait soudain derrière moi :

**Bella a quelle heure a tu cours au juste ?**

_Suspicieux le Charlie, … Bon dieu Bella trouve quelque chose de logique et qui fonctionne !_

**Hum,en fait je ne devrais commencer qu'à onze heures mais comme je vais accompagner les chants de la messe avec la guitare je dois être en cours à 9h30 pour répéter les Ave Maria !**

Il fronçait les sourcils ce n'était pas un bon signe, il ne me croyait pas, le mensonge était tellement énorme ! Il appelait ma mère sur le chant pour lui demander des informations supplémentaires et n'ayant rien dit à Renée de mon plan elle lui demandait de vérifier mon carnet de correspondance.

_Oh la poisse ! Pfff de toutes les manières même si je l'avais dis à Renée elle aurait refuser que je prenne le métro seule._

Moi, qui devait passer chez Rose pour me préparer avec elle et Alice c'était rater. Charlie vérifiait et m'interdisait d'aller à la répétition sous prétexte que cette histoire était bien trop compliquée pour être vraie. 9.23, j'étais toujours à Sully à me morfondre devant mon ordinateur lorsque mon téléphone se mit à vibrer; Rose.

**Allô ?**

**Oui Bella, t'es où ?**

**Toujours chez moi, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir, Charlie a tout cramé !**

Je leur expliquais rapidement la situation et m'excusais. 9. 33, ILLUMINATION. Je dévalais les escaliers rapidement à la recherche de grand-mère Dwyer.

**Grand-mère ? Dis moi tu me rendrais un service ?**

**Sa dépend !**

**Tu me dépose juste à Paris.**

**Mais tes parents sont au courant de tes projets jeune-fille ?**

**Ce sera notre secret d'accord ?**

**Mais bien sûr comme par hasard, tu me traînes toujours dans tes cachotteries …**

**Allez s'il te plaît grand-mère, c'est pas la mort !**

**C'est bon Bella ! C'est bon, mais si ta mère l'apprend elle va me tuer donc …**

**Je serai muette comme une tombe ne t'inquiètes même pas.**

**Bon dépêche toi !**

J'étais folle de joie, ma grand-mère je l'adorais, toujours dans mes combines foireuses. J'appelais Rosalie.

**Rose, c'est Bell's, écoute changement de programme je viens dis moi juste où vous êtes, j'arrive en voiture.**

**Bah tu vois, alors on à l'Indiana sur la terrasse, juste en face de l'espèce de statue qui ressemble à un pénis sur patte . (rires)**

**Rose tu me vois décrire ça à ma grand-mère !**

**Dis lui que c'est le monument et qu'on peut pas le rater. T'arrive quand ?**

**Dans 80 ans. Non sérieusement je ne sais pas, il faut que je me prépare vite fait et puis après ma grand-mère me ramène en voiture.**

**Bon n'oublie pas qu'on revient en tram au bahut ! A toute à l'heure !**

**C'est sa !**

Je montais rapidement, j'enfilais la chemise blanche de Charlie R-L, un blazer bleu marine et marron,des collants, et des Bensimons assortis et un trench-coat au cas où. Je jetais dans un american apparel des affaires de cours et des affaires de rechange pour revenir ce soir. Je me maquillais rapidement avec ma grand-mère ayant au préalable cherché un endroit où déjeuner avec mes amies, je trouvais un Mac Do et prenais l'adresse. Rose et Alice me harcelaient d'appels pour savoir quand je serais sur place. La place de la Bastille était à environ 40 minutes en voiture de chez moi, sur la route je donnais les ultimes instructions à ma grand-mère, lui demandant de ne pas répondre au téléphone et de dire comme quoi nous étions aller faire des courses, que nous avions déjeuné au restaurant et comme quoi elle m'avait déposé en voiture à l'école à 13h10. Je descendais au rond-point et appelais Alice :

**Alice c'est Bella, je suis juste devant l'opéra Bastille, vous êtes où ?**

Trois cent ans d'explication plus tard nous nous retrouvions devant un café. Puis nous déjeunions au Mac do prévu. Contrairement au idées reçues nous ne faisions pas vraiment attention à ce que nous mangions, du moins Rose et moi. Au menu tout la graisse possible : Menu Chicken Mc Nuggets pour moi et Big mac pour Rose et celle-ci ajoutait un Cheeseburger à sa commande, certaines grossissaient en mangeant de la salade alors que Rose avait une ligne parfaite (certes un peu plus de formes que moi) en s'empiffrant c'était vraiment à ne rien comprendre. Alice elle se contentais d'un Mc Flurry. On la charriait en lui disant que si elle voulait nous pouvions lui payer le repas mais elle refusait prétextant un régime, ne pas avoir faim,...

Puis bien évidemment Rosalie voulait faire des photos pour pouvoir mettre un album sur Facebook, quelle futilité !

Bella, tu viens on va faire des photos !

Non, sa ira en plus tu sais très bien que je suis pas du tout photogénique.

Bon, bah prends moi avec Alice alors.

Cinquante photos plus tard, moi qui tremblait comme une feuille et Alice qui avait les mains bleues voir violette, Rosalie se décidait enfin à arrêter.

**Bon, on fait quoi maintenant. **Demandait Alice impatiente

**Si on allait au «Fruit Paradise», ils font des smoothies. **

**Des Smoothies ? C'est quoi sa ?**

**Bella tu connais pas LES SMOOTHIES !** S'exclamait Alice comme si c'était inconcevable

**Non.**

**Bon bah c'est décidé tu vas nous avaler sa.** Décrétais Rosalie

Je les suivais peu confiante au «Fruit Paradise», nous étions installé par un jeune homme et je demandais la carte. Moi je prenais le classique : Pomme, Framboise tandis que les demoiselles choisissait l'exotique : Ananas, Noix de coco. Rosalie relançait les photos et je la laissais faire las. Le serveur faisait mine de venir voir toutes les cinq secondes si tout allait bien, bien sûr il draguait Rose à notre grand dam. Puis me regard s'éloignait sur la place lorsque j'aperçus un silhouette familière. Je m'imaginais un instant que c'était Edward puis détournais le regard ce n'est que deux minutes plus tard que je me glaçais en entendant Sa Voix.

_Eh merde, c'est pas vrai ! Pas lui, pas maintenant !_

**Vous auriez une table pour quatre ?**

**Bien sûr jeune homme, la table derrière les trois jeunes filles vous aurez vue sur le monument.**

**Merci beaucoup. **Il sourit lorsqu'il aperçut Rosalie mais ne me remarqua même pas.

_Non mais c'est pas vrai, il le fait exprès lui ou quoi. Juste derrière nous ! Vu sur le monument tu parle, moi je vais lui faire la visite guidée de la bouche d'Alice et des Seins de Rose !_

J'observais le visage des arrivants dans la vitre, je ne rêvais pas, dans la baie vitrée je reconnaissais Cullen,Jasper, un de leur ami et leur pouf. Je croisais le regard de Jasper dans la vitre tandis que les filles adoptaient toutes sortes de pauses avec leurs smoothies. Les regards des garçons étaient appréciateurs et ça ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Tanya. Leur ami chuchotait quelque chose à Edward tout en me regardant.

_Grillée ma pauvre, bon on fait quoi ? La technique genre «ah non je vous connais pas» ou «Salut, on s'est vu deux fois et on est les nouveaux Bisounours»_

Rosalie hilare me questionna :

**Bah alors Bella ? T'as pas l'air de t'éclater ! Prend donc une clope ou va te faire baiser par le serveur sa te détendra tiens ! **

**Hale 1 – Swan 0 **fanfaronna Alice

**Putain, Rose t'as quoi dans le cerveau, une cacahuète ?**

**Hale 1 – Swan 1**

**Peut-être … **tentait Rose

… **Eh, les filles stop, on arrête là, franchement vous vous prenez la tête pour rien. **lastoppa Alice

Soudain Tanya se leva de sa table et s'approcha de nous :

**Ouh, mais ya de l'action ici. Moi, c'est Tanya et vous ?**

**Rosalie, Alice et Bella** présenta Rose

**Mais on se connait non ? **Demanda Tanya en se tournant vers moi d'un air faussement amical.

**Je sais pas. Ah mais si, si tu es la pétasse de Tanya de Sully, qui drague à tout va et qui a pas encore remarquer que elle faisait du M et pas du XS.**

Rose et Alice se retenaient difficilement de rire et je remarquais que c'était la même derrière. Je me levais et demandais où se situaient les toilettes au serveur. Je revenais 5 minutes plus tard et je trouvais Jasper et Alice en pleine conversation, je pris mon Smoothie et celui que Rose avait laissé, et m'installait à une table, je les sirotais tranquillement oubliant ce qui venait de se passer. Jasper et Alice s'entendaient assez bien mais il était assez bien élevé pour n'avoir rien tenté. Ils discutaient musique, sport, de nos rencontres respectives, … 12h55, il était temps de partir si on voulait arriver à l'heure en cours. Je payais, en laissant un ridicule pourboire de 0,20 centimes.

_C'est pas avec moi que la restauration va sortir de la crise !_

**Jasper, Alice je suis vraiment désolée mais on va devoir y aller si on veut ne pas arriver en retard !**

**Pas de problème, juste 5 minutes. **Me souriait Jasper

**Je vous attendrais tous dehors ,au fait vous avez pas vu les autres ? **

**Non pas du tout ! Je pense qu'ils sont partis ensemble prendre un café ou autre chose. **Me rétorqua Alice

Je leur envoyais un sourire bienveillant, et me dirigeais vers la sortie. J'avais pris dans le sac d'Alice

les cigarettes de Rose qu'elle gardait. J'étais tendue sans même savoir pourquoi et moi qui m'était toujours opposée au tabac je m'apprêtais à fumer pour apaiser ma tension. Je sortis du «Fruit Paradise» lorsque Tanya s'approcha de moins le briquet à la main et le regard rivé sur le café juste à côté. Edward et Rose, «mon amie», partageaient leurs salives sans retenue sur la terrasse chauffée du café.

_Putain de la race à la chatte à sa mère la pute ..._

Ma clope allumée, je goûtais au poison, espérant ridiculement qu'il pourrait apaisait la brûlure de mon cœur.

_Bon voilà je m'excuse de ma publication très très très tardive, mais j'avais le brevet blanc, une série de contrôles interminables et je n'ai pas tellement eu le temps de me consacrer à cette histoire. Donc voilà, cela dit les reviews seraient un bon moyen de me booster même si c'est pour m'incendier, même si c'est pour me raconter votre pitoyable semaine. J'essayerai de poster toutes les semaines, en espérant que le chapitre vous plaise. CB' _


	7. Chapter 8

Chapitre VIII : Help

Une semaine, une semaine que je n'étais pas retournée au conservatoire, que je fuyais Rose, que je ne répondais plus à ses messages ni à ceux d'Alice, que je refusais toute explication, que je traînais avec Le ah et sa bande, que je revivais la scène, que je pleurais seule dans mon lit et que je ne suivais ni en cours ni à la maison. Charlie s'en moquait royalement mais Renée l'avait remarqué et je lui avais dit que j'étais fatiguée par les cours. Vendredi midi.

Rose arrivait droit devant, elle me regardait alors que j'étais plongée dans mon livre d'Espagnol, interne oblige. Alice était près de moi mais elle ne parlait pas de peur que je ne m'enfuis encore une fois au près de Leah. Rose arrivait et Alice fixait le sol.

**Hey ! Vous avez pas vu mes potes ?**

Elle parlait de ses nouvelles amies avec qui elle passait tout son temps, elle avait même changé de table à la cantine. Bref tout avait bien changé. Alice répondait et je ne levais pas mon nez du livre :

**Non désolé ! Elles sont peut-être de l'autre côté de la cour …**

**Ouais peut-être … Alice tu m'accompagne ?**

**Euh … Ouais … Tu viens Bella ?**

**Non non, je révise mon espagnol.**

**Mon espagnol ? **Mon oeil de toutes les manières tu vas le foirer ma grande alors profites-en pour mettre les choses au clair !

**Allez s'il te plait !**

**J'ai dis Non Alice, je révise ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir une sale note … Encore !**

**Bon Alice, on y va ?** S'exaspérait Rosalie

**Oui j'arrive, je reviens Bella.**

**Ok pas de problème.**

Je restais là assise de longues minutes à rêvasser, à m'imaginer la conversation que j'aurais dû avoir avec elle. Et puis une fille sui m'avait prise en pitié était venu me tenir compagnie mais je lui avais expliqué que j'avais refusé de mon propre chef.

Bah quoi ? Elle galoche Edward, elle ne traîne même plus avec nous, elle me dit à peine bonjour et il faudrait que j'exécute ses demandes ? Nan mais et puis quoi encore ? Si moi je lui avais demandé je ne pense pas qu'elle l'aurait fait alors j'ai pas à me bouger le popotin !

Et puis j'aperçus dans ma vision périphérique Alice … Et Rose ? Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Enervée au plus haut point, je tentais de dissimuler mes émotions et retournait à mon livre. Rosalie prit la parole près de moi

**Bon ok Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as un problème avec moi ?**

**Non. Aucun.** Répondis-je froidement

**Ah Bon ? C'est pour ça que tu ne me parles pas. Que tu ne réponds jamais, que tu ne me dis plus bonjour ? Allez dis-moi ce que je t'ai fais comme sa on règle le problème maintenant.**

Si je m'étais écoutée, je me serais levée et j'aurais hurlé, je l'aurais insultée, … Mais non, moi je restais là assise à l'écouter déblatérer des hypothèses infondées. Si seulement elle savait. Et moi je répondis, idiote que j'étais, calmement :

**Laisse-moi tranquille, je révise.**

Elle entamait alors un bruit infernal avec ses stylos alors que je tâchais de me concentrer sur la formation du subjonctif.

**Para que + Subjonctif** me répétais-je mais elle continuait en se rapprochant encore et encore

**Tener = Tenga,tengas,tenga,tengamos,tengais,teng...**

**Stop ! Arrêtes Rosalie ! J'en ai marre tu vois pas que je révise ?**

**Si mais j'arrêterai quand tu m'auras tout expliqué**

**Non ! Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer !**

**Si ! Depuis la sortie à Bastille tu es comme sa ! T'as fais la gueule au retour et depuis tu m'as pas reparlé !**

**J'ai des raisons !**

**Ah Oui et lesquelles**

**Le pire c'est que tu les connais !**

**T'es vraiment tarée ! Je t'ai rien fais ! J'ai pris un café et puis madame se met hors d'elle à moins que ce ne soit parce que j'ai pécho Edward et que tu sois jalouse ? T'as qu'a sortir avec ton Jacob ça te détendra tiens !**

**T'es vraiment qu'une abrutie, tu comprends rien Je. N'aime. Pas. Jacob !** Hurlais-je

**Bon bah sors avec alo ... Attends ... Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Mais ?**

**C'est bon t'as enfin compris ? C'est Edward que j'aime mais sa sert plus à rien vu que tu sors avec ... J'en ai rien à faire de toutes les manières j'aurais dû m'y attendre de ta part**. Dis-je d'une traite

Je soufflais, me levais, ramassais mes affaires et m'éloignait. Alice n'avait pas parlé, et ne m'avait pas suivie et je lui en étais reconnaissante, je ne supportais pas la compagnie lorsque j'étais en colère.

Deux jours après, la situation n'avait pas évolué, j'avais droit à quelques regards de Rosalie par-ci par-là que je faisais semblant de ne pas voir et si elle me fixait je lui envoyais un regard sévère. Je n'étais pas allée au solfège la veille j'avais l'air bien même pas présente au 3ème cours mais je ne comptais pas y retourner ni aux répet' de guitare enfin pas pour l'instant. Je _Les_ revoyais ensemble sur cette maudite terrasse de ce café puant de ce Paris pourri de ma vie exécrable ! HELP I NEED SOMEBODY SHIT. La scène repassait dans ma tête ou que je sois et a toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, je n'avais pas reparle a Tanya mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait reparle non plus a Edward. J'avais vu son regard quand j'étais partie mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention tellement la brûlure de mon cœur était intense a ce moment là mais sa déclaration m'avait plus peinée qu'autre chose.

_**Flashback**_

_La cigarette était presque terminée et je n'avais rien senti ah si une envie de vomir incommensurable au début mais je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de ce que je voyais ou a cause de la cigarette. J'étais plantée là comme une conne sur la terrasse à cote de Tanya que j'avais insulté cinq minutes auparavant, elle avait rangé son briquet et regardait dans la même direction depuis qu'on les avait surpris. Ils venaient de séparer maintenant il l'embrassait passionnément dans le cou sans aucune gène vis-à-vis des passants qui les regardaient certains souriaient amuses d'autres étaient outrés. Je fouillais dans le sac a la recherche du paquet de Black.D' de Rosalie-elle me le devait bien après tout- lorsque qu'une main m'arrêta. Je me retournais et vis que c'était Tanya. Elle me dit d'un coup: _

_- Tu sais en général on en fume une. Et non Pas à la suite quand on n'est pas habitué._

_- En quoi ca te regarde ?_

_- Tu as mal ?_

_Je me sentais soudain mise à nu. Honteuse je détournais mon regard d'elle et ne répondais même pas à la question._

_- Ok, je vois. On est donc dans la même galère, tu sais la première fois c'est la plus dure ce n'est pas comme si on s'habituait mais c'est moins dure au fil du temps._

_- Je comprends rien la de quoi tu parle ?_

_- Moi aussi j'ai succombe au charme du beau Edward mais je ne suis jamais sortie avec. Je sais comment il est avec les filles et je suis trop fière pour me faire jeter. On est "amis" avec des avantages ... Mais j'ai toujours voulu plus lui il veut profiter de ses charmes divers comme il dit. (Elle prit mon téléphone dans la poche de mon trench) Et puis dis-toi bien que j'endure ça depuis deux ans, personne ne le changera ni moi ni toi. (Elle me rendit mon téléphone, Nouveau contact : Tanya Denali) Je pris mon téléphone, regardait encore une fois la terrasse, Edward se levait prenant délicatement la main de Rosalie qui posait sa tête sur son épaule. Je sentais la fumée de la cigarette de Tanya et la vue des deux tourtereaux face a moi me transperçait le cœur. S'en fut trop pour moi, je rentrais dans le bar et posait délicatement le sac derrière Alice, Jasper m'avait vu, j'avais les larmes aux yeux je m'empressais de sortir et me dirigeais vers la bouche de métro la plus proche et bien évidemment grâce a mon karma pourri je me trompais et me perdais je revenais alors au point d'information. Et encore Bien évidemment en faisant la queue Alice, Rose et la petite troupe avaient eu le temps d'arriver et le comble en essayant de me cacher je me retrouvais nez a nez avec Edward. Un ange passe et il finit par te pisser dessus : _

_- Salut hum Alice c'est ça ? Me demanda-t-il dans un sourire_

_- Non c'est Bella. Répondis-je froidement _

_- Ah excuse-moi Rose m'avait prévenu qu'il y aurait plusieurs amies mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire connaissance avec vous vu q... Dit-il toujours sur de lui_

_- Vu que les amygdales de Rose te préoccupaient plus qu'autre chose, écoute je n'ai pas toute la journée donc si tu pouvais me laisser passer avant que je rate mon train ... (J'essayais d'être la plus froide et direct possible)_

_- Ah oui euh je vois. Bredouilla-t-il_

_On se connaît non ? Demanda-t-il incertain_

_Là mon cœur avait fondu comme neige au soleil, mes voies respiratoires s'étaient obstruées et mes intestins me faisaient mal tellement ils s'étaient serrés. Je n'avais pas répondu, j'étais partie, j'avais pris mon métro et j'étais allée en cours l'après-midi comme convenu mais __Seule __et arrivée à bonne école je tombais a terre secouée par mes sanglots, c'est Leah qui m'avait trouvé, elle n'avait pas demandé d'explications de toutes les manières j'aurais été bien incapable de lui en fournir et vous connaissez la suite._

_**Fin du flashback**_

Je rentrais à la maison, fatiguée et lasse de toute cette situation. Le voyage était dans un mois et je ne savais plus si j'y participerais de toutes les manières je ne savais plus rien. C'est César mon berger allemand qui m'accueillait et qui me faisait la fête comme tous les soirs. C'est le seul qui faisait attention à moi dans cette maison alors je jouais un peu avec lui et rentrais. 17 heures 15, il me reste 3/4 d'heure j'y vais, j'y vais pas ? Il fallait bien que je surmonte toute cette histoire complètement ridicule, on s'était à peine parlé et j'étais « amoureuse » non mais ça va pas la tête et encore moins le cœur ! Je suis une Swan ! _(C : Genre c'est un empire les_ _Swan –')_ 20 minutes après j'étais prête chemise levis bleu marine et rouge sur un 501 brut et mes converses basses Blue navy chéries je sortais la housse a la main. Pendant tout le trajet j'avais imaginé plusieurs situations sauf celle-ci : je me rendais dans la salle de la première répétition on avait attendu 5 minutes pour que tout le monde ait le temps d'arriver. J'étais restée a l'écart pour ne pas devoir m'expliquer avec Jasper et le prof nous annonça que SURPRISE il n'y aurait pas que nous lors du voyage un autre groupe d'un autre prof de guitare de ce conservatoire nous accompagnerait :HipHipHipHourra il va falloir tout remballer pour aller répéter tous ensemble dans l'auditorium et on fait un remake des bisounours ! Comme si j'avais la tête a ca -' Je trainais ma guitare aux côtés de Carlie, et prenais un siège près de mon "partenaire" Tom lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me figeais. Fuck, pourvu que ce soit pas lui aller aller ! Je me retournais pour voir Jacob, un immense sourire sur les lèvres et la guitare a la main et le pire c'est que j'avais plus qu'envie de le lui rendre son foutu sourire signal white now à la noix.

**- Bella Swan !**

**- Jacob Decare !**

**- Eh bien ma carte ne t'as pas servi à grand chose vu que mon standard n'a pas été harcelé par tes appels incessants comme ils auraient du l'être !**

(Je lui embrassais la joue)

**- Pour me faire pardonner.**

**- Et bien c'était déjà fait mais puisque tu insistes ...**

Nous riions et nous regardions un instant et je sentais un regard sur moi, puissant, Edward était pile en face de nous et il me dévisageait et pas super gentilment. Merde.

_Je suis vraiment désolée du retard mais comme tout le monde j'ai une vie et le fait d'avoir des notes en maths pas génial sa aide pas non plus pour avoir accès à l'ordi souvent mais j'écris souvent sur mon Blackberry et j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance. Compte tenu du fait que je ne reçois pas beaucoup de reviews j'ai décidé de faire comme sur Sky, nouveau chapitre = 25 reviews (je vous ferai le décompte ici). Sur ce bonne journée à vous demoiselles !_


	8. Chapter 9

Chapitre IX : Et si on tentait le cagibi ?

J'étais assise depuis une demi heure a écouter les instructions du prof, enfin une pause c'est pas trop tôt. Je sortais rapidement et dévalais les escaliers en espérant ne pas me faire repérer par Cullen, j'arrivais au distributeur. Après un dilemme sans pareil pour choisir une confiserie je choisissais un paquet de Skittles que je mangerai tranquillement planquée dans un coin en attendant la reprise. Je cherchais un peu Carlie mais pas trop à cause de Cullen. Je mettais mes écouteurs et mettais en route Sway-The Kooks, je fermais les yeux un instant et celui d'après un ours et Jacob se tenaient devant moi. Jacob s'exclamait soudain amusé :

- Bah alors Bella on se cache de moi ?

- Je la comprends c'est clair que plus loin on est de toi mieux on est ! railla-t-il

- Hey elle s'est pas encore plainte !

- Me tente pas trop je pourrais dis-je malicieuse

- Et plus de bisous ni de câlins ? Dit-il avec une mine de chien battu

- Mais y'a jamais eu de ...

Nous fumes interrompus par un raclement de gorge.

Edward. Il nous fixait chacun notre tour passant de l'un à l'autre en cherchant a comprendre quelque chose. Puis il vint s'asseoir près de moi je m'écartais le plus possible de lui. Les garçons se saluèrent en riant, en demandant des nouvelles, et "tchekant" puis vint mon tour :

- Bella.

- Edward. Dimes-nous simplement.

Un silence s'installa mais il fut rapidement interrompu par l'inconnu qui souriait béatement en face de moi :

- Alors comme ça c'est Bella ton nom ?

- Hum ... Ouais mais sinon tu peux aussi m'appeler Dieu c'est plus connu. Raillais-je

- On a une marrante a ce que je vois. Emmett. Dit-il chaleureusement

- Dommage qu'elle le soit pas avec tout le monde déclarais Edward sur un ton sec.

- Bah qu'est qui se passe Eddinounet on s'est fait jeter par Bella Belli Bello ?

Un rire hystérique retentit dans ma tête. Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai ! Edward leva les sourcils, résignée je tentais l'humour.

- Eddynounet ? Tiens on fait plus dans le porno ?

Emmett et Jacob éclatèrent de rire, Edward me toisait par dessous ses longs et Magni... Et NORMAUX cils.

Jacob réussit a dire entre deux fous rires :

- Oh putain t'as du voler l'innocence de la pauvre petite Bella tu lui as montré quoi là ?

- Rien personnellement elle n'a fait que regarder mais ça ne saurait tarder pour le reste.

Jacob s'arrêta de rire net. Ils étaient tout deux en plein duel de regards puis une voix grave et solennelle se fit entendre :

- Ah non mais c'est pas vrai quel bande de pourriture ils sont où ? Je vais les zigouiller de mes mains DECARE ! WHITLOQUE ! DECARTHY ! CULLEN ! Bon sang je vais me le faire le "JEJE CREW" mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette connerie ! C'était le directeur mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore foutu.

- Oh merde ! Faut qu'on se planque. deux par deux nous on va chercher Jasper. Cullen tu t'occupe de Bella ?

- No problem !

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester qu'une main s'abattit sur ma bouche.

- Tu te tais je t'expliquerais après.

Têtue je me débattais, il n'avait aucun ordre à me donner, ok il était beau comme un dieu, mais ca ne lui donnait pas tous les droits non plus !

- Bella pour l'amour du ciel, putain arrête de gigoter comme ca arrête sinon je vais devoir t'assommer.

Je réfléchissais trois secondes et décidais qu'il ne valait mieux pas tenter le diable sachant qu'il était peut être VRAIMENT cinglé qui sait ? Il sourit et retira sa main de ma bouche pour prendre la mienne, il vérifia que l'accès était libre et ouvrit une petite porte. Super ! Le cagibi ou tout le monde avait balance les housses Argh ! Je le sentais il était derrière moi, je pouvais sentir son torse se gonfler dans mon dos quand il inspirait l'air plein de poussière de la minuscule pièce où il nous avait terré. Faute de place nous nous assîmes sur les cartons du fond. De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne prenne la parole :

- Bella tu sais pour l'autre fois dans le métro je suis désolé. Je ne me suis pas souvenu tout de suite on s'était vu qu'une fois et ... Mais je sais que tu es la Bella du cours de solfège, que tu es la Bella de ma Rose,(Aie) la Bella de l'Angleterre, et la Bella qui a accepte par la force d'être enfermée dans cette merde avec moi. Mais tu peux aussi être Bella l'amie ...

- Moi et toi amis ? Tu plaisantes on se connaît même pas !

- Eh bien on a tout le temps pour apprendre à le faire.

- Et puis tes seuls potes connus sont les mêmes depuis 17 ans Jasper et Emmett les miraculés ! Et attends tu viens d'ajouter Jacob Hallelujah ! Dis-je amère

- A vrai dire je le connaissais déjà aussi. Dit-il gêné

- Bah t'arrange pas ton cas mon grand et ce qu'on dit de toi ça donne pas vraiment envie de traîner avec toi non plus ...

- Ah oui et qu'est-ce qu'on dit de moi ? Demanda-t-il soudain en colère

- Et bien on dit que tu es bipolaire, coureur de jupon, hautain, réservé, insensible,...

- Insensible ?

Je sentais dans sa voix de l'étonnement et une pointe d'amertume puis un soupir se fit entendre et de nouveau sa voix que j'entendais pour la première fois incertaine :

- Toi aussi c'est que tu penses Bella ? Que je suis un solitaire vaniteux et insensible ?

Je regrettais aussitôt en entendant sa voix qui s'était cassée sur le dernier qualificatif. Il du prendre mon silence pour une affirmation car je n'eus pas le temps de m'excuser que je sentis des lèvres se poser brusquement sur les miennes.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapitre X : «Et si j'allais me pendre au lieu de me briffer moi-même sur des trucs impossible ? »

_Oh __My__Fucking__God__what__is he__doing__ ? __Mayday__ .__Mayday__ on pert Swan je répète on pert Swan et la culotte a rendu l'âme_. Au début je n'avais senti que ses lèvres mais rapidement si ce n'est pas depuis le début il en avait pris le contrôle absolu. Il avait après posé une main dans mon cou et une autre dans le creux de mes reins pour ainsi me cambrer et approfondir notre baiser. Je le revis alors avec Rose lors de notre fameuse sortie, collée à elle. J'avais envie de gerber ! Je le repoussais alors en posant délicatement ma main sur son torse mais monsieur prit cela pour une caresse car il me serra davantage entre ses bras comme il le pouvait avec tous ses cartons entre nous, non mais je rêve ! Cette fois je le repoussais un peu plus fort avec mes deux bras. Il s'arrêta et s'était fige, ses mains quittèrent mon corps et le silence régna quelques instants. Un carton était toujours entre nous. Qu'est ce que je dois faire vis à vis de Rose ? De Jacob ? De lui ? Et puis de moi ? J'ai jamais été une salope et c'était pas ce jour là que j'allais commencé, ok Rose m'a taillé un coup de pute, mais je vais pas commettre la même erreur. Peut-être que si on s'explique ... Je prenais alors la parole :

**- Hum Edward ?**

Il ne répondait pas, ok.

- **Ecoute Edward ...**

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître Jasper, Emmett et Jacob.

Emmett tout sourire lança :

**- Hey mec, sérieux je crois qu'on est mort pour de bon c'est le pire qu'on lui ait fait ! **

Edward se leva impassible tandis que Jacob m'aidait à me relever et que Jasper observait la scène.

Je sortis escortée de lors éclats de rire et me stoppait net devant une affiche

_"Oh putain de merde"_

Devant moi une photo du directeur prenant notre prof de solfège elle même occuper à dorloter la secrétaire.

Et Jacob fier de lui:

**- Ce que tu as devant toi Bella est L'œuvre d'un travail acharné de 6 mois. Si tu savais combien de temps on a passé à trouver la faille du blaireau ! On s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, c'est vrai quoi un plan à trois entre vieux ! Et puis faut dire qu'Edward à le compas dans l'œil pour la photo : un angle parfait ! **

**- STOP, sérieux je trouve ça dégeulasse ce que vous avez fait ! Et **je partais comme une furie.

**- Bah ... Bella faut pas le prendre comme ça ! **Tentèrent Jacob et Emmett

La vérité c'était que les regards d'Edward me mettaient mal à l'aise et il fallait à tout prix que je trouve un moyen de fuir et le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé était de jouer les filles chastes. Bon je reconnais que pour une fille qui se fait rouler des pelles dans des cagibis c'est moyen mais bon, on fait comme on peut !

Je ne me retournais pas et je rejoins la salle de répétition, quelques minutes passèrent et nous reprenions. Au bout d'une heure je rentrais sans un regard pour aucun d'eux.

Le lundi matin en arrivant devant le portail un troupeau de commères s'était formé.

_Génial ..._ Me dis-je à moi même.

Je m'approchais et là la surprise m'envahie. Rosalie assise sur un muret, un portable entre les mains avec les bras d'Alice posés autour de ses épaules. Je remarquais les auréoles noires qui entouraient ses yeux quand je vis Alice se lever et me tirer loin de la foule qui s'était amassée autour de Rose.

**- Bella, elle est vraiment pas bien !**

**- Sans blague ...** Dis-je amère

**- Bella, elle s'est faite plaquer tout de même, c'est la première fois de sa vie ! Comprends-la, elle a besoin de ton soutien !**

Je me figeais.

**- Rose ... Plaquée par ... Edward ?**

**- Mais t'es sure d'avoir Facebook toi ? Wake up ! **

Agacée par ma stature toujours aussi surprise elle fouillait dans ses poches à la recherche de son Bberry. Facebook annonçait un message sur le mur de Rose :

_Edward A. Cullen : Rosalie V. Hale : _

_**Hey Rose, nous deux sa va surement pas le faire, t'inquiètes tu trouveras mieux. Désolé pour le dérangement, les larmes, etc E.C**_

_Nouveau status amoureux:_

Rosalie Hale n'est plus en couple.

Je ne trouvais plus mes mots, je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir. Je l'insultais de tous les noms dans ma tète. Je réagis enfin quand Alice reprit ses textos avec Jasper. Je me dirigeais d'un pas décidé vers Rosalie, je lui arrachais le téléphone figé sur son mur Facebook, je dispersais la foule en deux en trois mouvement (je passais outre les insultes que je recevais pour leur avoir demandé de "se mêler de leurs cul"). Je pris la main de Rose qui était toujours assise sur muret et qui me dévisageait de ses grands yeux noisette. Je l'embarquais aux toilettes dans lesquelles nous restâmes assises en silence pendant une heure le temps que je lui retire au papier toilette mouillé tout le mascara waterproof qui s'était accumulé sur son visage. De tout ce temps elle n'avait rien dit se contentant de me dévisager. Sincèrement j'étais gênée mais je me concentrais sur les traces noires de ses joues. Puis je m'exclamais :

**- Voilà !**

**- Merci,** à peine audible se fit entendre.

- **Bella, je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé, je …**

**- Rose, t'inquiètes, tu es mon amies avant tout et tu avais besoin de moi alors voilà.**

**- Oui, mais après ce que je t'ai fais je suis tellement désolée Bella.** Et les larmes reprirent

**- Hey la seule chose que tu puisses faire pour l'instant c'est de ne plus en parler et de sécher tes larmes.** La vérité c'est que je me sentais réelement mal à l'aise. **Bon je lui dis ou pas. C'est pas trop le moment je pense mais j'ai pas envie de lui mentir. Ok, en fait je lui dirais demain ou peut-être dans une semaine ce qui s'est passé avec Edward en fait vaut peut-être mieux en parler à Alice avant juste au cas ou.**

Et puisnous étions redevenues amies comme avant ensemble tout le temps mais mon «secret» mon rongeait et je décidais d'en parler à Alice, elle avait été une oreille attentive comme à son habitude mais elle m'avait fait ouvrir les yeux, et si Edward l'avait largué pour moi ? Et si il ressentait quelque chose pour moi ? _Pauvre Bella tu deviens complètement tarée ! _

Rosalie qui avait reçu d'un de ses prétendants un téléphone _(rien que ça) _me l'avait cédé.

Un Blackberry pour que nous communiquions par le chat de Blackberry avec Alice qui avait clairement harcelé ses parents pour l'obtenir. Je l'allumais à la sortie du collège et il se mettait à vibrer m'annonçant un appel manqué et un nouveau message sur mon répondeur. Je mettais celui-ci en route :

**« - Vous avez un nouveau message : aujourd'hui à 12h32 : **

**Hum … Salut Bella c'est Edward … Edward Cullen … de Sully … Ton prof m'a passé ton numéro faudrait qu'on répète ensemble pour Yesterday. Je vais jouer avec toi et Tom finalement (putain) Hum … Chez moi Mercredi … 15 h ? (Nttt) Hum … rappelle-moi ! **

**Fin des nouveaux mess… »**

_Ok alors lui il se paye clairement ma tête, et l'autre abruti de prof tout pourri qui me le fout sur le dos ARGH ! _ Ok, misons tout sur le cassant, le sarcasme, l'ironie et le repliement sur soi-même. On ne répond pas aux appels de son corps si désirables, on ne répond pas à ses regards fiévreux ni à ses sourires -merdiquement orgasmiques- en coin ni à rien qui provienne de lui d'ailleurs. Programme Chargé, lourd, insurmontable. Et si j'allais me pendre au lieu de me briffer moi-même sur des trucs impossible ?

Donc voilà après une longue, longue, longue, TRES longue absence voici deux chapitre de Yesterday. Ces deux chapitres sont le point de départ de la relation B-E. Je préfère désormais publier des chapitres courts mais régulièrement mais cela-dit sans délai de publication. Et oui, l'inspiration ne vient pas sur commande Mlles. Bonne semaine à vous et DITES MOI CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ !


End file.
